Evil's soft side
by Katty124
Summary: A new girl moves into the tree town, or whatever it's called, and Evil has feelings for her... how will this turn out? Will he murder her? I don't know because I've only written part of it, so yeah read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Flippy stared at the sky. He looked at the stars, shining so brightly. It was odd, considering how depressed he was. He felt as if he and Flaky weren't working out as they should. He used to love her, but now, he wasn't sure... Fliqpy or Evil for short walked up behind him. "Hey" Evil said. Flippy turned around. Ever since their separation from each other, that had split them into two different people, they had become good friends. Flippy was currently trying to set Evil up with someone, but all the girls were scared of him. "Hey" Flippy said back. "What's wrong?" Evil said. "Oh, nothing" Flippy said. Evil shrugged. "whatever" he said, and walked off. Right into Mime. He sliced mime open and then left his body on the street. Flaky then walked up to Flippy, and kissed him on the lips. Flippy drew back, not feeling the magic that he used to feel. "What's wrong?" said Flaky. "Do you hate me, am I bleeding, what's going on, are we dying?" Flippy tried to not roll his eyes. Flaky was always paranoid. "Look, Flaky, I know, that we have been going out for a long time, but, I just have to say... who is that?" he asked, pointing to a squirrel walking up to them. "Oh, that's Sweety, the newest friend." Flaky said. Flippy felt something in his stomach. Almost as if he were excited or something. "Oh, cool" he said. "W-well I have to go" Flaky said. "Don't die" she laughed nervously as she walked away.

Sweety was standing right beside Flippy. "Hi" she said. Flippy smiled. "Hey, do you know Evil?" She backed up. Oh no, she did know evil, he thought, that's why she looks scared. "No" she said. Flippy smiled, but then wondered why she looked scared. "Well, you should meet him" Evil walked up to Sweety. He raised his knife. "Hey" he said. "I'll be the first person that kills you" Sweety smiled, and then grabbed his knife out of his hand. "No, Evil, I don't think I'll be dying today" she said, and then stabbed him. Flippy was shocked. "No one ever stands up to Evil" he said. She smiled. "Well, I didn't feel like dying, so..." she trailed off. Evil regenerated, as the happy tree friends always do, and walked over to Sweety. "wow, no one has ever stood up to me before" he said. "Wanna go have lunch" Sweety smiled. "Not today, I've got a date with Mime" Mime walked up, regenerated after Evil had stabbed him. He waved bye, and walked Sweety to the fast food restaurant.

Evil sat in his room looking out his window. He could see Mime and Sweety sitting on the park bench, talking (well, not Mime) and laughing, and kissing. He had never felt this way before. Normally all he wanted to do was kill the first person in front of him in an extremely painful and creative way, but now, he felt... warm inside? He didn't know what to do about it. So he went to Flippy. "Look, Flip, I don't know what to do" he said. "I think I like this Sweety girl" Flippy looked shocked. "Finally!" he yelled "Someone you can date!" then his face fell. "But, wait, isn't she dating Mime?" Evil looked down. "Yes, she is, but I want her to like me" Flippy smiled. "How romantic" he said. Evil looked at him. "Do you want me to kill you?" he asked. Flippy backed away. "N-No" he said "But, maybe if you two can get together, then I can try to fix my relationship" he said. Evil smiled a weird smile. "I don't care" he said "Just fix us up"

Sweety walked home Mime, and then she walked back to her new home. Which was a tree. She opened the door and went inside. Mime had given her his phone number. Which was weird considering he never talked... but oh well. She threw it in the trash. She just didn't think that her and Mime would go anywhere. She and him just didn't click. She wanted someone more... exciting, like that Evil guy. But, he would never like a girl like her. Sweety and Evil, wow that just sounded wrong. But, to her, it couldn't have sounded more right.

Evil was pacing around the walkway up to Sweety's door. He was debating whether or not to tell her how he felt. He wanted a girlfriend, but all of the other girls were either taken, afraid of him, or ugly, or a combination of two. He thought about Sweety, and her bushy brown tail and her adorable smile. He thought about how kind she seemed, and how pretty she was, and he realized that he was in love with her. So it was decided. He walked away.

Sweety was in the town the next day, when she ran into Toothy. He said hi to her, and then asked her how her date with Mime was. "Silent" she said. He laughed. "The Mime always is... you should see him trying to talk to the Mole" Sweety laughed and kept walking down the street. She ran into Evil. "Oh, excuse me" she said, expecting him to gut her or something. "No, it was my fault" he said. She stepped back. "The evil Evil saying something was his fault... NO!" she acted mock surprised. "Shut up" he said, and walked down the street murdering Toothy, Pop, and Cub. He was adorable.

**Okay, so sorry if you guys think it's lame that I had an OC be in love with Evil... I swear I'm not some psycho fangirl whose in love with him. I just couldn't think of a girl who wasn't taken, or afraid of him, so I invented my own. So review, and I'll see if people like it enough for me to post the rest. Okay Thx Bai... also I LOVE YOU FLIPPY. Juuuussstttt kkkkiiiidddding. Okay bye.**


	2. Prepare to Date!

It had been a week since Sweety had moved in, and Evil still hadn't killed her. Normally he killed everyone within the first hour of their stay, but this time... he felt different. Whenever he saw her, he wanted to hug her, but he didn't think that she would react well to that. So he just sat in his room thinking about her. And thinking about her. And thinking about her.

Sweety threw her phone out the window. Mime had been calling her all week. She didn't know why, considering the fact that he couldn't talk, but picking up the phone and hearing his breathing did not make her day better. Who she really wanted to call was Evil, but she knew that he would never have feelings for her like that. She just sat in her room, thinking about him.

Flaky walked all over the town to find Flippy. She was worried, well she was always worried, but she was worried that something had happened to him. She thought that maybe he was cheating on her, or he died, or he didn't like her anymore. She was so worried that she almost didn't notice him when he walked up behind her. "Boo" he said. She jumped. "Oh h-hi F-Flippy" She stuttered. He smiled. Then he pulled a package from behind his back. "T-Thanks" she said, then she opened it. _No dandruff shampoo_. "O-Oh" she said, disappointed and ready to cry. This wasn't a gift, it was more like an insult.

Flippy was worried that Flaky didn't like his gift, because it was sort of rude, but her dandruff had been driving him crazy. He secretly hoped that that was the only thing that he didn't like about Flaky anymore.

Evil was done killing Shifty, and had moved on to Lifty, when he looked out of the store window and saw Sweety. He gulped. He dropped Lifty, growled, "You got lucky this time" and ran outside. "Sweety" he said. She looked at him. "What?" she asked. "W-W-Would you like to go out on a d-d-date with me?" he asked, surprised at his courage. She took a step back. "Sure" she said. Evil smiled, but inside he was jumping up and down for joy.

When Sweety got back to her house, she started jumping up and down for joy. "Woo- hoo" She said, and then she started to get nervous? What should she wear? What should she say? What if he didn't like her? She was going to need help from the experts.

Giggles and Petunia arrived at her doorstep. "Hey" Giggles said. Sweety let them in. "Okay" said Giggles. "Let's get to work"

An hour later, Sweety looked in the mirror. She looked wonderful, and ready for her date with Evil. She was physically ready, but was she mentally ready?

**Okay, thanks for reading, and if you are reading PLEASE REVIEW because I like reviews :) Okay, and I have another story about Happy Tree Friends, Mime Talks, random one-shot... Okay thanks R&R!**


	3. Drama in the TreeTown

Sweety's doorbell rang, and she practically sprinted to answer the door. Standing there holding a blood-stained flower was Evil.

"Hey" she said. "Come on in, I have to get my purse"

Evil walked inside her house, and looked around.

"Nice tree" he said.

"Thanks" Sweety said, and smiled.

"Well..." Evil trailed off.

"Let's go" Sweety said.

They arrived at the TreeTown Diner, and Evil stepped up to the host's podium.

"Hey" He said.

"Reservations?" said the host, who was actually Toothy.

"R-Reservations?" Sweety asked, confused. "We didn't make any-"

"Shhh" Evil said, putting his hand over her mouth. He poked Toothy.  
"I want a table, and I want one now" he said.

"R-R-Right away sir" Toothy said, and then rushed off.

"Evil..." Sweety said. "That was a little rude, don't you think?"

"Who cares- I mean, yeah, I'll apologize" Evil said, not wanting to ruin his chances with Sweety. Toothy came back, and Evil smiled a nice smile at him.

"Sorry, man" he said.  
"N-N-No problem" Toothy said. "Right this way"

"And what would you like for dinner tonight?" The waiter, Cuddles, asked.

"Um, I'll have a salad" Sweety said, and smiled.

"And I'll have a steak, extra rare" Evil said. "On second thought raw"

"Er, okay then" Cuddles said and walked off.

"So... you like steak" Sweety said.

"Yeah" Evil said, getting sweaty.

"I like steak too, but I just felt more like ordering a salad tonight, because I like salad, and it was healthy, and I wanted energy in case of an emergency which happens a lot in this town apparently, and" Sweety took a breath. "Sorry, I'm rambling" she said.

"It's okay" Evil said. "You're cute when you ramble."

"Thanks" Sweety said, with a smile.

"Dinner is served" Cuddles said coming back with their dinner.

"Thanks, for the great dinner" Sweety said. "It was really good, but I mean it wasn't the best that I had ever had, but it was certainly good, and everyone there was so nice, and are we going to go on a second date, because I really want to because I like you and-"

Evil cut her off with a kiss on the lips.

"Wow" Sweety said. "That was an interesting way of shutting me up"

"Well, it was either that, or killing you!" Evil said.

"Oh, well..." Sweety said, and Evil kissed her again.

"I think this date was a success" Sweety said as she went back into her house.

Flippy walked down the streets of TreeTown, and he saw Flaky. She came up to him, and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey" he said.  
"Hey" she said "How are you?"  
"Good" Flippy said.

"Oh well cool" Flaky said. "I gotta go."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Flippy kept walking until he saw Sweety walking towards him. She ran towards him and kissed him on the lips.

Instantly, he felt a sensation that had not been there when Flaky kissed him.

"Oh, Evil... I had so much fun last night" Sweety said.

This was his choice, he could either tell her that he wasn't Evil, or he could pretend to be him.

"Yeah" he said "It was really fun"

She kissed him again, and this time he kissed back. Despite his judgement.

Flaky turned around. She had forgotten to tell Flippy the news about her getting a job at Russel's restaurant.

She turned around just at the time to see Sweety kiss Flippy.

"Oh well" she thought. "It's just a misunderstanding"  
She kept thinking that until she saw them kiss again.

Sweety was going to die.

Evil saw the whole kiss. He understood what was going on.

He knew that Sweety thought that Flippy was him.

But, he also knew that Flippy was trying to steal his girl away from him.

Flippy was going to die.

**EoC! Okay, so they finally went on a date! :) And now there is some drama going on... so R&R and I will see what happens next chapter!**


End file.
